


Dissatisfied

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicato a una persona speciale. Una serie di flash che come un mosaico spero siano ben composti in questa poesia.





	Dissatisfied

Dissatisfied

Lasciami gridare, perché ho fallito.

Lasciami piangere, perché non sono servito.

Lasciami solo, in modo che io ti abbia almeno nei ricordi.

Girotondo di emozioni, immagini, ricordi. Mi sento così confuso, estraneo a me in una giostra di colori.

Guardo quella maschera. Che differenza c’è con quella che porto io?

Non piangere per me, non mi merito simpatia. Angelo non guardarmi mai!

Insoddisfatto sempre, non voglio più nulla.


End file.
